User blog:TheRadion/Characters from DC comics
Note: This list is incomplete, and in no particular order. Character aliases are listed even if they are never used. Season 1 *Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Conner Kent/Superboy *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Giovanni Zatara/Zatara **Eric Strauss/Doctor Fate *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad/Aquaman *Wally West/Kid Flash/Flash *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster *Barry Allen/Flash *Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal *Will Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow *Jim Harper/Guardian *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Dubbilex *Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *Joker *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Edward Nigma/Riddler *Match *Lex Luthor *Garth/Aqualad/Tempest *Tula/Aquagirl *Black Manta *Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster *Artemis Crock/Artemis/Tigress *Paula Crock/Huntress *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *Wotan *Vandal Savage *Billy batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Orm/Ocean-Master *Vulko *Alfred Pennyworth *Mera *Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil *Red Tornado *Red Volcano *Red Torpedo **James Lockhart/Red Torpedo *Red Inferno **Danette Reilly/Firebrand *T.O. Morrow *Anthony Ivo/Professor Ivo *Amazo *Bromwell Stikk/Mister Twister *Marie Logan *Gar Logan/Beast Boy *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Brain *Monsieur Mallah *Baran Flinders/Mammoth *Selinda Flinders/Shimmer *Jeffrey Burr/Kobra *Bane *Simon Jones/Psimon *Queen Bee *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Billy Hayes/Harm *Greta Hayes/Secret *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Nabu *Starro *Klarion The Witch-Boy *Teekl *Dragon King *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Big Bear *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *Jim Daniels *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle *Cat Grant *Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *Iris West-Allen *Malcolm Duncan/Guardian/Herald *Marvin White *Wendy Harris *Hamilton Hill *Bette Kane/Batgirl/Flamebird *Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom *Ray Palmer/Atom *Albert Michaels/Atomic Skull *Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr. *Hugo Strange *Amanda Waller *John Economos *Abra Kadabra *Danny Brickwell/Brick *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Matthew Hagen/Clayface *Ultra-Humanite *Hook *Ojo/Professor Ojo *Devastation *Crystal Frost/Killer Frost *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette *Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jay Garrick/Flash *Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Carter Hall/Hawkman *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman *Amanda Spence *Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man *Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim *Whisper A’Daire *Jack Haly *Raymond Jensen/Parasite *Noor Harjavti *Rumaan Harjavti *Vykin the Black *Beautiful Dreamer *Mark Moonrider/Moonrider *Serifan *Infinity-Man *Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Ra’s al Ghul *Blackbriar Thorn/Druid *Felix Faust *William I. Zard/Wizard *Serling Roquette *King Faraday *Lucas "Snapper" Carr *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl *Jonathan Lord/Silverblade *Sandra Stanyon *Paul Sloane/Two-Face/Charlatan *Mercy Graves *Pieter Cross/Doctor Mid-Nite *Perdita *Mattie Harcourt *Richard Dragon *Dudley H. Dudley/Uncle Dudley *Mr. Tawky Tawny *Topo *Desaad *Byron Shelley/Fog *Joan Garrick Season 2/Invasion *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Bart Allen/Impulse/Kid Flash *Despero *Tim Drake/Robin *Golden Roc *Wood-King *Stone-God *Crystal Creature *Fire-Lord *Glass-Man *Mercury Monster *Golem *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Mongul *G. Gordon Godfrey/Glorious Godfrey *Darkseid *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Lobo *Black Beetle *Virgil Hawkins/Static *La'gaan/Lagoon Boy *Stephanie Brown/Robin/Spoiler *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Adam Strange *Alanna *Sardath *Asami Koizumi/Samurai *Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr./El Dorado *Tye Longshadow/Apache Chief *Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron *Dan Garrett/Blue Beetle *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood **Jason Todd/Red Hood *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Ubu *Lian Nguyen-Harper *Burton Thompson Season 3/Outsiders *Vic Stone/Cyborg *Gabrielle Doe/Halo **Violet Harper/Halo *Overlord *Dolphin *Wyynde *Harper Row/Bluebird *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Mitchell Mayo/Condiment King *Wendy Jones/Windfall *Eddie Corliss *Thomas Tompkins *Tommi Tompkins *Antonia Rodriguez/Big Words *Gaby Gabrielli *Patrick Maguire/Scrapper *Tara Markov/Terra *Kate Kane/Batwoman *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Doctor Moon *Sandra Woo-San/Lady Shiva *Cassandra Savage **Scandal Savage *Ishtar *Zviad Baazovi/Bad Samaritan *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Helena Sandsmark *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia *Henry Fyff *Helga Jace *Cairo DeFrey *Angel O’Day *Mist *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Richard Swift/Shade *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Orphan *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Forager *Mantis *Orion *Ma’alefa’ak J'onzz *Jaculi *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Frederick DeLamb/Baron Bedlam *Lia Briggs/Looker *Simon Ecks/Doctor Double X *Ana von Furth/Plasma *Otto von Furth/Plasmus *Celia Windward/Jet *Leonard Smalls/Holocaust *Curt Metcalf/Hardware *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Bea da Costa/Fire *Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *John Henry Irons/Steel *Traci Thurston/Traci 13 *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Gretchen Goode/Granny Goodness **Gretchen Goode *Sebastian Cardona *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Ron Evers *Silas Stone *Casey Klebba *Metron *Rhea Duncan *Evelyn Fox *Calvin Durham *Gregor Markov *Steve Dayton/Mento *Cliff Steele/Robotman *Valentina Vostok/Negative Woman **Larry Trainor/Negative Man **Rebis *Niles Caulder/Chief *Lashina *Big Barda *Gilotina *Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Rick Flagg *Tod Donner *Allen Phaedon *Kalibak *Grayven *Highfather Category:Blog posts